


Trust Me

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-30
Updated: 2005-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lex get a good start. [10/18/02]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me

## Trust Me

by silvina

[]()

* * *

Standard Disclaimer. If somehow I was making money, don't you think my school loans would be paid off? Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com. 

* * *

He had thought that Lex asleep would be relaxed, peaceful even. That he would let his guard down. Unfortunately, even in sleep Lex was usually on the defensive. The first time they'd slept --just slept-- together, had been an accident. A long day and bad weather had caught up to Lex, and they'd both drifted to sleep. Clark woke up thirty minutes later to watch Lex, and found himself looking into wide open eyes. 

"Did I wake you?" Clark yawned 

"Nah, I just can't sleep well with other people around." 

"Why not? Haven't you ever had sleepovers?" 

Lex winked. "None that involved actual sleeping." 

He tried to hide how much the thought hurt, but the blush he could feel cover his face made it obvious. In the awkward silence that followed he could see Lex search for something to say. 

"I'm sorry." He wasn't sure why he was apologizing, but he was sorry. Sorry there was this space between them that he couldn't bridge. Why should Lex trust him, he was lying about everything. 

Lex looked him in the eye, and Clark found himself looking almost through him. Not x-ray vision, but he could see suddenly the loneliness inside of Lex that came from knowing Clark was holding something back. 

Before he could stop himself, he told Lex the truth. "I love you." 

Lex's pupils dilated until he was drowning in the dark. He didn't reply, but his eyes closed. Moments later Lex was asleep. 

* * *

Things changed that night. It wasn't easy, and Lex never relaxed if he knew Clark was watching. But the truth was out, and it was a good start. 


End file.
